You and I, caught in a fading light
by GreenIllusions
Summary: A pesar de que podría estar firmando su sentencia de muerta. Corre, por el "Caroline" que ha escuchado. Por Tyler. Spoiler 2x11.


_¡Hola! Despues de varios meses sin publica absolutamente nada (y eso que debo unos cuantos fic por ahí), les traigo un pequeño drabble sobre uno de mis personajes favoritos de este fandom, y de paso, estrenando pairing en el proceso. El título de este fic quiere decir "Tú y yo, cautivos en una luz mortecina", lo cual hace referencia a la condición de Tyler y Caroline, así mismo dicha frase fue extraída de la canción **Longest Night** de **Howie Day** (banda sonora del episodio), y cual recomiendo escuchen. Así que sin mucho, pasen, sean bienvenido a leerlo; solo espero que les guste. _

_:)_

_**Advertencia:** Spoiler del episodio By the Light of the Moon (2x11). _

* * *

_"Is it dark, where you are?  
Can you count the stars where you are?  
Do you feel like you are a thousand miles from home?"  
_**_Longest Night - Howie Day_**

* * *

**.**

**You and I, caught in a fading light**

**.**

* * *

Ellos no eran exactamente cercanos. Se conocían de toda la vida, desde que ambos se encontraban en el jardín de infancia junto a Matt, Bonnie y Elena, y aun así no habían cruzado más de un puñado de palabras en toda su vida. Para él, ella siempre había sido una niña mimada, chillona y demasiado dramática; superficial. Para ella, él siempre había sido el chico problemático del pueblo, el cual solo quería llamar la atención del mundo entero por sus muy famosas fiestas nocturnas, las que prometían mucho alcohol, humo de cigarrillo y puede que una buena compañía para pasar la noche, un niñato que solo pretendía romper toda y cada una de las reglas que se le impusieran.

_Completamente diferentes, como si de la luna y el sol se tratara_.

Y hubiera seguido siendo así si a Mystic Falls no se hubiera convertido en una mala película de terror, siendo invadida por un puñado de criaturas que se suponen no deberían de existir. Pero lo fue, y ahora ellos ya no son lo que eran. Y Caroline (_cabellos despeinados, lágrimas en los ojos y con el corazón amenazándole con explotarle en cualquier segundo a causa de la preocupación)_ no sabe cómo enfrentar aquella situación, en ese bosque, en esa noche, con la luna llena sobre su cabeza. Después de todo, su vida debería ser el cuento de hada que siempre había soñado (_Matt y ella, sus amigas, un baile de instituto, una vida normal) _y no esa mala imitación de un thriller de terror que les ha tocado vivir.

A ella. A Elena, a Bonnie... Y ahora a Tyler.

Por eso, a pesar de que el miedo le cala los huesos, y su instinto le grita que debería echar a correr. Huir, desaparecer, olvidarse de todo y de todos (_usar aquel interruptor vampírico del que Damon tanto le encanta hablar_). Regresa a la bodega, porque sabe que ya nada en su vida es como debería ser, que ya los bailes del instituto, las fiestas, los trajes hermosos, ya no significan nada. Al menos no para ella. Que él ya no es el Tyler que conoció, ni ella sigue siendo la misma Caroline de antes. Porque su vida ha dado un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados, dejándola completamente de cabezas, sin saber que es realmente lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante.

Regresal, porque sabe que en ese momento no hay nadie más que pueda entenderla más que él (_maldito, marcado, un fenómeno tal como ella_). Siente que es lo correcto, _lo que debe hacer_. Y a la final, no tiene a donde más ir. Ya no tiene a Matt, sus amigas tienen sus propios problemas, y si su madre supiera lo que es (_de nuevo_) no sabría cómo reaccionaría. Y sabe que él se encuentra en la misma situación. Solos. Perdidos. Sin un camino que tomar. En un mundo donde nadie podría entenderles, al menos nadie que no se encuentre vinculado con las viejas historias de fantasmas. Abandonados.

_Él la necesita, y ella a su modo también. Por eso regresa._

- ¿Tyler? – Susurra al ingresar a la oscuridad de aquella bodega, esperando una señal. Ese algo que le indique que ese es su lugar, que hay alguien que la necesita. Alguien igual a ella.

Por eso corre, sin importarle lo que podría encontrar entre los restos de cadenas, piedras mohosas y astillas de maderas. A pesar de que podría estar firmando su sentencia de muerta. Corre, por el "_Caroline"_ que ha escuchado. Por Tyler.

_Solo por él._

Susurra su nombre, una y otra vez, aferrándose a él como si de aquella forma pudiera conservar los últimos rastros de cordura que aún le quedan, para asegurarse de no salir huyendo, como si su nombre le diera la fortaleza para seguir adelante. Hasta que lo ve (_acurrucado, indefenso, como un animalito herido_) y no puede evitarlo, se abalanza sobre él y lo envuelve en sus brazos. Esperanzada. Sintiendo mil emociones en su interior, una mezcla de alivio y preocupación. Fingiendo, que es más fuerte de lo que todos imaginan, y que verlo en ese estado no ha abierto una fisura en la brecha que contiene ese sin fin de emociones, mil veces intensificadas por su condición vampírica, y que amenazan con desbordarse.

- Estás bien. Estás bien.- Repite, tratando de que su voz reviva esa llama que es Tyler, la cual parece estar a punto de extinguirse. Tratando de convencerse de que todo va a estar bien.- Lo has hecho. No te has ido.- Le dice, cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de él.- Estas bien.-

Pero aquella burbuja de esperanza, ese globo que se ha inflado en su pecho al sentir su corazón aun latiendo, al escuchar su voz y verlo directo a sus ojos, no puede evitar desinflarse. Explotar. Dejándola nuevamente con las manos vacías. Pues él, con lagrimas en los ojos, cansado, herido, con el orgullo roto; solo la ve y le dice lo único que no desearía oír.

- No, no lo estoy.-

Y es verdad. Ellos eran como la luna y el sol, la noche y el día. Eran diferentes, tenían una vida, amigos y familia, sueños que cumplir. Pero ahora, en esa bodega abandonado, en medio de la más profunda oscuridad, con el olor a humedad y a encierro rodeándolos, completamente solos. Él (_herido, cansado, sin esperanzas_) en sus brazos, y ella (_asustada, preocupada, sin saber que hacer_) a su lado. Ellos son iguales, aun cuando no deberían.

Dos almas marcadas, malditas por los caprichos de una mujer.

Lo estrecha en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y tragándose las ganas de llorar, de gritar, de mandar todo al demonio. Pues ha pretendido por demasiado tiempo que se encuentra bien, cuando no lo está. Que desearía volver a salir a la luz del sol sin la necesidad de llevar ese horrible aniño, que le gustaría volver a besar a Matt sin miedo a clavarle sus colmillos, a olvidar que sus manos están manchadas de sangre y que hay más monstruos escondidos en la sombra queriendo lastimar a sus seres queridos. Quiere olvidar que ya no está vida, que está muerta a pesar de que aun ande por ahí. Lo abraza, porque sabe que él necesita que ella sea fuerte, como ella necesita que él lo sea.

Porque son los dos, noche y día, luna y sol, los que ahora se encuentran necesitando el uno del otro. Son ellos, y no el mundo los que están enfrentados a ese trozo del destino que les ha tocado: el de ser diferentes. Y a pesar de todo, ahora son iguales. _Atrapados en un abismo sobrenatural. En una luz mortecina._

Y cuando horas más tarde, Caroline ayude a Tyler a ponerse de pie, ambos sabrán muy dentro de sí, que solo se tienen a ellos. Aunque aun no lo sepan.

* * *

_¿Ven ese botón verde allá abajo? ¿Lo ven? Solo tienen que darle un click, y podrán comentar este fic ;) Un review, puede salvar un gatito. _

_Gracias por leer. _

_¡Saludos!_

_:D_


End file.
